Lips Cold As Ice
by WorshipJashin-Sama
Summary: I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, and I'm NOT homophobic. I just don't think it's right for me to like a boy, especially one my sister introduced me to. Yaoi, IchiHitsu
1. Chapter 1

Words: 1,045

Rating: M

Summary: I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, and I'm NOT homophobic. I just don't think it's right for me to like a boy, especially one that I met through my little sister.

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any character.

Pairings: Ichigo x Hitsugaya

Others: THIS IS YAOI, BOY X BOY, MALE LOVE, SLASH AND ANY OTHER WORD FOR TWO MALES LOVING/LIKING EACHOTHER OR LUSTING EACHOTHER. If you do not like do not read.

I also am not homophobic and Ichigo just think that he is straight and never could ever like another guy. I also didn't mean to stereotype a teenage boy; it's just how I am making Ichigo. By the way I'm a girl so I don't fully know how males think.

So I'm sorry if I offend anyone. If you think that I'm doing something wrong please let me know, just try not to be like a total flamer. I don't mind criticism just not pointless criticism. You can tell me in a review or just send me a message. ~ Thanks.

Yaoi ~ Yaoi

I glower at the wall trying to ignore everything around me. Where's goat face when you need him, he'd make a perfect punching bag. I could find Renji or Grimmjow; they each could tone down my edginess at least a little. Maybe even Kenpachi if I really want a good blood spilling, broken bones fight. I can feel a shit eating grin start to form on my face at the thought of fighting someone to rid myself of these abnormal thoughts.

"Kurosaki, is something wrong?" I snap out of my little trance, meeting those cold turquoise eyes. I swallow trying not to dwell on the fact that the shirt he's wearing sticks to every muscle and curve of his body. I hid in the kitchen so I **didn't** meet up with him, maybe I really should go meet one of them and rid myself of this…

Problem.

"Everything fine," I answer with a scowl. It wasn't always like this; I use to be a normal teenage boy that thought about girls, sex, school, money and other important aspects of my life. That was before my devil of a little sister Karin, introduced me to one of her little friends. At first I thought he would be like all the others, annoying young and a complete nuisance and brat, but when I actually caught a glance of him lust clouded my mind.

That day he was wearing black skinny jeans that hug loosely on his narrow hips, flashing a small amount of black boxers, a black V neck shirt with some punk metal band that showed his smooth tan skin and collar bones, just begging to be bitten and marked. His snow white hair was spiky but looked soft to the touch, with his one stray piece of bang hanging down over his forehead and his eyes where so vivid they looked almost fake.

I never thought myself gay or bisexual. I usually lusted after girls but this boy –barely a middle school student- sparked my interest. Maybe his icy demeanour or his cute face, maybe even both. He rivals most girls that go to my school, and he surpasses every male I've ever met.

"Your sister wants you." I give a quick nod, briskly walking from the room. Is he my crush, or do I just lust for him? I'm sure he realized something off about me, does my attraction to him make me a pedophile or just some pervert. How old is he 13? Maybe 14 at tops and I'm 17 year old **fully grown man**.

"You wanted something Karin?" I ask making sure not to show I'm having an inner battle. Should I go for him, or just wait until a hotter girl comes along. I mean I'm Ichigo Kurosaki; girls throw themselves at me –literally-.

"Hitsugaya's staying with us for a few days. Goat face already said its fine as long as you're okay with it."

"Yah whatever." I mutter then realizing what I agreed to. I have to watch Karin and Hitsugaya, not that I mind watching two kids. I just have a problem watching my kid sister's friend who happens to be fuckable and not being able molesting him. No, I'll be able to control myself. I mean I'm interested in girls, this is just a faze.

"Oh, he's staying in your room." I can practically see the evil aura around her, as she smirks at me. I stiffly exit the room walking towards my own room to grab sleep wear. I usually just wear boxers but now that I have a bed room partner…

"Shit." I groan out just after getting my clothes, opening the door to the bathroom. This just got a lot harder, sharing a house with someone I want to fuck. A person who most likely is a virgin completely untouched by anyone. I would be his first, I would be the first to make him moan, scream and lose complete control.

I didn't notice the steam in the room because of my perverse mind and this is the price I pay. I suck in a sharp breath staring at the thin but definitely masculine back of my new roommate, the only thing blocking my view of his nudity is a white towel.

"Kurosaki?" I mentally curse karma, fluffy towel and that he calls me Kurosaki. I mean Ichigo is such a better name to be screaming…fuck. He turns to face me, pink nipples hardened and hair dripping wet, letting little droplets roll down his chest past his belly button and soaking the towel.

"Y-yah," I curse my small stutter. "I'll be back in ten, be finished by then." I order, feeling blood pool in my lower regions.

Fuck Karma.

Yaoi ~ Yaoi

"So you have everything Hitsugaya?" I ask trying to make myself sound cool and unaffected by his presence, or his sleeping wear. His white tank top similar to my own is falling slightly off his shoulder and his plain black boxers show off his round pert ass; this definitely is going to be a challenge.

"I'm fine, you're having a shower." He asks turning around so he's facing me, were practically eye to eye now that I'm sitting on my bed. I found sharing a room with him won't be _too_ bad since he changes in the bathroom and isn't loud or annoying like most kids.

"Yah, you gonna sleep?" He nods then does something completely unexpected. He leans forward quickly his cool lips brushing my cheek. My mind takes a second to process what just happens and my mouth drops in shock and disbelief.

"Night Ichigo." He whispers and his air tickles my skin a small mischievous smile on his lips. His breath smells like mint, and his lips are colder than mine keeps repeating itself in my mind. I stay frozen for about a minute before mutter a reply.

"Night…" He is already laying down facing the opposite way as I walk from my room almost like I'm in a trance. He called me Ichigo, and kissed me, and smiled playfully. He looks even hotter with that smile or was it a smirk, and I've never seen him be playful even with Karin. This definitely calls for a cold shower, a very cold shower.

Yaoi ~ Yaoi

Me: Mwhahahahaha bwhahaha

Hitsugaya: o.o EVERYONE IS CALLING ME HITSUGAYA IT'S CAPTAIN. CAPATAIN! Wait…whats this. ICHIGO LIKES ME AND I **KISS HIM** *More ranting*

Ichigo: ….Hot

Me: I know right, everyone wants a piece of Shiro-kun

Hitsugaya: No they don't

All males in bleach: Yah we do~!

Me: -ehem- well anyway, enjoy read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Words: 1544

Rating: M

Summary: I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, and I'm NOT homophobic. I just don't think its right for me to like a boy, especially one that I met through my little sister.

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any character.

Pairings: Ichigo x Hitsugaya

Warnings: Boy x Boy love, Swearing, and other 'unsightly' things.

Note from me! ~ Hey I was wondering if anyone had an idea for other pairings, I don't really know what to do for girl x girl because I've never written it before or read a story about it. Just tell me what you think. Also I attempted Shiro-chan's pov, and well I didn't like it but tell me what you think.

~ Yaoi ~

"Mornin' Ichi." My sister greets and my sleepy eyes narrow in on Hitsugaya. He's licking the spoon almost like he's trying to tease me, his pink tongue darts out... He scoops another spoon full of cereal and I turn away before I need another shower. The kiss still is replaying in my mind; I barely got any sleep thanks to the dreams that plagued them. Those cold lips, they need to be warmed by me…

"Morning," I pop some toast into the toaster. Thankfully I have no school today or Monday, so I can relax. I sit in a chair relaxing waiting for my toast to be finished, finally being able to clear my thoughts of a certain white haired boy.

"STRAWBERRY OPEN UP!" A vein bulges on my head and my hand slams on the table as I storm towards the door. Practically ripping it off its hinges and I'm faced with a grinning tattooed face.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" I growl out glaring at Renji, he's the only one that calls me that. Everyone already learned there lessons long ago…

"You need to chill, you haven't been out of the house in forever. Where all heading to the underground to see the bands, you wanna come." A grimace makes its way on my face at the thought of the last time we visited there. Grimmjow got into a fight with some short guy and it went downhill from there.

"I have to watch Karin and her friend." Making up a quick excuse, I don't need a repeat of the last time on my now clean record.

"Tch, bring them along, Jinta and Ururu are gonna be there with snagged tooth."

"Whatever," He brushes by me heading towards the kitchen, while I resisting the urge to snap. He always goes straight for the food, my food.

"Hey who are you kid?" Renji's loud –annoying- voice echoes through my mind. I assume he's addressing Hitsugaya and can momentarily picture him scowling at being called a kid.

"Hitsugaya…" Was the short answer while I slip past them going back to my toast. Is that even toast, it looks far to charred. Well there goes my breakfast, might as well just have some fruit or something.

"Oh… I'm Renji. Ichigo you look horrible get more sleep, how can hot girl approach me with a zombie standing around, and how can you get them when you look like that." My interest is perked momentarily when Hitsugaya's eyes snap towards me.

"Don't worry about me, Renji." He grins raking a hand through his spiky red pony tail. Is it me or do most of the people around me have abnormal hair colors or haircuts, or are just abnormal to begin with.

"Guys, I'm going to see a few bands you wanna come?"

"Sure, Toshiro you should come. You like rock." Renji smirks at me, when Hitsugaya agrees. I start to get the picture of him dressed in tight punk clothes and eye liner, chains dangling from his belt and ripped arm warmers.

"Ichigo we gotta meet up with Rukia and the others." Rukia, I wonder if Renji and her are going out or something. I know they hooked up once but Renji hooked up with half the 'popular' girls over the summer.

"Whatever, phone me if anything happens Karin. And be ready for 3, I'll come pick you both up."

~ Yaoi ~

I watch Ichigo leave with the red headed baboon. I mean who gets there face tattooed, tattoo's for eye brows and bright almost neon red hair –not that I can talk-. Am I jealous of his and Ichigo's relationship? No there close but more like friends. Wait…when did I care about who Ichigo hung out with. It's not like were dating. I did kiss him….

Why did I kiss him?

Do I like Ichigo? I was just a spur of the moment; I just kissed him because he was staring at me like that. Maybe Ichigo thinks I'm disgusting now, Renji said he gets girls. What If he hates gay people, no he would have said something if the kiss bothered him. Besides it was just a kiss.

"Toshiro, something on you mind?" My eyes snap to meet calculating black, she thinks something wrong.

"No, I'm fine."

"You're lying." This is why Karin's my friend, she can actually understand me. She's the only person except my cousin who knows I'm interested in males. They actually knew before me, they told me I acted different.

"You like my brother? Don't worry I'm not mad. He likes you to, but won't admit it." A small bud of hope forms, I just have to make him admit he likes me.

"How do I get him to like me?" A grin crosses her face and I can feel a small tug at my own.

"Seduction."

~ Yaoi ~

"A-coo!" I sneeze and Renji bursts out laughing.

"Some hot girl's thinkin' bout you. Or maybe that cute boy, Hitsugaya." A spark is lit in his eye at the word cute, and I feel a small wave of jealousy.

"Off limits." He rolls his eyes. Renji is bi-sexual but only goes for guy's he can 'top'. From what I hear he's a rough lover, not that I normally would care. It's just I couldn't picture him with Hitsugaya, he would tear him apart and leave him and his body used and broken.

"Were going to Inoue's, the girls have the outfits from last time ready." A scowl makes it way on my face; it's like karma's out to get me. They made me put on some ridiculous ensemble, a long brown and white sleeved shirt that hugged my body like spandex with low rise baggy jeans that flashed some of my boxers.

Hmm, maybe this time I'll tease Hitsugaya.

~ Yaoi ~

"Karin… I look-"

"Hot? Uke-alicious?" Karin bluntly states. I scowl glaring at her and she laughs. She made me dress up in some ridiculous clothing. A black tank top with a white skull printed T-shirt over top that is loss around the collar showing a fair bit of collar bone. My left arm has a white arm warmer while my right just has a black bracelet; the thing that annoys me most is the collar style black chocker. My pants are fine to me, just grey skinny jeans with a black belt.

"Hey Karin, Toshiro I'm back." I blush a little at being called so carelessly but almost instantly the traces are gone. The red headed baboon first enters and stares at me but I brush his reaction aside, when Ichigo comes in he freezes and stares. I look away when I look at his outfit, another blush coming to dust my upper cheeks. I can see he's muscular but not overly, and is rather slim when you reach his waist.

"Well let's go, are we going in your car Renji?" Karin finally asks and Renji grins nodding. I hear Renji mummer something to Ichigo along the lines of 'off limits my ass'.

~ Yaoi ~

"Ichigo who was that beautiful little thing you came in with?" Yumichika asks, staring towards Toshiro and the other 'pre-teens'.

"Yah he's super cute, he would look-"The rest of Rukia's speech –rant- when unheard, the only thing that I heard was chappy and perfect.

"One of Karin's friends, he's staying at our house." My voice is neutral and I try not to glare, I think he's in a relationship with Ikkaku. I don't need him and Renji lusting after Toshiro, though I can't really blame him. In that outfit…damn.

"He's cute, almost as beautiful as I." Kenpachi walks over with the rest of the guys.

"Who is?" Ikkaku asks a look of jealous passes over his face. So I guess they are together.

"My little sister's friend." I narrow my eyes when I see some guy talking to Toshiro. The man looks around my age; I swear I saw him before. Silver hair…silver hair, I saw him with Aizen before.

"Someone's making a move Ichigo." Renji teases and I glare walking over to where Karin's glaring daggers at the silver haired man. I think Toshiro can take care of himself but I don't need one of Aizen's creepy friends stalking him.

"Ichigo…" Karin mutters and the silver haired guy –who I think is called Gin- looks over to me. A creepy smile in place with eyes closed.

"So he's ya lil' boyfriend, too bad." He walks away without another word.

"I didn't need your help Kurosaki." Toshiro's blushing but trying to hide it, and Karin's still glaring at the silver haired guy.

"Thanks dick-weed but you got here a little late." I feel a vein throb in my head as I stare at the smirking blond.

"Whatever j-"

"You're really cute, just what I'm looking for." Hitsugaya gives Rukia a questioning glance.

"I'm going…" Rukia starts to talk to Karin about something. I noticed that look in Karin and Rukia's eyes so I decided it's best to leave. The last time they decided something I had to wear some stupid costume for 2 hours so she could get the measurements right.

~ Yaoi ~

Me: *Hard at work trying to make chapters longer*

Ichigo: What's Rukia and Karin planning?"

Me: MWHAHAHA…you'll have to wait and see.

Toshiro: I got hit on by Gin?"

Gin: I'm gonna rape you (creepy smile)

Ichigo: I'll kill you (fighting)

Me: There's no rape…just mild molestation.


	3. Chapter 3

Words: 820

Rating: M

Summary: I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, and I'm NOT homophobic. I just don't think its right for me to like a boy, especially one that I met through my little sister.

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any character.

Pairings: Ichigo x Hitsugaya, Ikkaku x Yumichika

Warnings: Male x Male, Karin slightly more evil than normal (in a sister way), and Rukia a fan girl for Yaoi. Hand job, grinding and other touchy things *no sex…yet*

Author note: This is where things 'heat up'. I don't know who Renji should be paired with, I was thinking him be like a perverted older brother figure to Hitsugaya. Oh sorry for the short chapter, this is just what I had written before for the third chapter and decided to share.

~ Yaoi ~

Morning after concert thing…

"I can't wear this!" The silver haired youth exclaims, staring wide eyed at his reflection. Huffing in annoyance as his none styled hair falls into his face.

"Chappy bunny!" Rukia sighs, a dreamy look passing over her face. She starts to snap pictures of the glaring boy, getting a frustrated look. "Look more… cute, Hitsugaya."

"Wait until Ichigo see's you." Karin mutters, and Rukia gets a knowing smirk. Toshiro's frown turns upside down into a bitten lip and barely visible blush. Rukia was able to snap a few pictures without going into fan girl mode, while Karin's mouth drops.

'Heh, Ichigo…your never gonna be able to resist. Mwhahaha…'

"Karin is something wrong…your laughing?" Both pairs of curious eyes were staring holes in the girl just seconds ago laughing like some .

"Just thinking about kicking another teams butt at soccer." Was the quick lie, a grin on her face.

"You're lying." Was Toshiro's quick response, staring suspiciously at the blank faced girl.

"You're wearing that outfit when I go to my soccer game. It'll just be you and him."

"Yaoi~!"

~ Yaoi ~

"Karin, Toshiro I'm back!" The house is almost silent, maybe they went out. Karin said she had a soccer game, but I though she wanted me to come. Maybe I should phone Renji about hanging with him; I cancelled all my plans for her...I groan under my breath walking to my room, maybe I should just relax-

"Huh?" I stare downwards and feel an oncoming nose bleed. On my bed lying over the covers slightly curled into a ball with one hand holding my pillow, is Toshiro. His hair has been flattened down though still remains spiky and he has drawn on whiskers on each cheek. He's wearing some very loose white shorts that just reach mid-thigh, and a white button up T-shirt that's cut to show his belly button. The only thing holding his pants up are light blue suspenders, and his arms are covered in furry arm warmers. The cutest or maybe sexiest thing about this is the blue bowtie, white cotton tail and ears perched on his head.

My hand almost as if possessed move to unbutton the first white button on his shirt. There are three in total, only three little buttons to my Toshiro's pink nubs. Damn Rukia and her costumes, makes me lose self-control…

"Nnn," He breaths out when my warm hand pressed against his cold stomach. He must be freezing sleeping in something like that without a blanket, and my room is usually cool. I unbutton the rest of his shirt, opening it slowly and the nipples start to harden. I draw circles around the hardened nubs, sometimes dragging my finger nail across them.

"Ahh," Was the airy moan, it was more like a breath though. I can't wait to make him scream my name…My hand traces lower, unhooking the front of his suspenders.

"I-Ichigo?" A sleep induced whimper and I freeze and see the now open eyes of Toshiro….oh fuck this is going to be hard to explain.

"Yes?" I ask fearing the worst, waiting for that disgusted face and punch.

"Don't…stop." My breath is almost knocked out of me, and I lift Toshiro up placing him so he's sitting in my lap and we lock lips. A thin trail of saliva trails down his neck, and I remember the pants. I lay him down almost flipping the clothing off his body and I'm faced with…

_White lace panties._

"D-don't stare!" I brush my hand across his small bulge and he squeaks out a moan, flinching involuntarily at my strange touch. I look upwards and grin, his face flushed and wearing that costume. SO erotic…

"Ahh…" I pull down his panties and try not to smirk at his facial expression; he opens his mouth to argue but slams his head back onto a pillow and moans. I start to pump him slowly, starting to speed up before going back to a gently and slow strokes.

"I…Ichi more." It almost sounded like an order, but who am I to ignore a request from such a sexy and naughty bunny. I lower my lips around him and he arches his back hand coming to push at my head.

"N-no…stop it no-ugh." I chuckle around his cock making him lose it, he cums and I swallow giving one last lick. His breath is coming in rapid pants; cheeks flushed and sweat dripping down his face. I flip him over so his knees are on my shoulders, my tongue getting to devour his cute little pink hole. Soon I'll be able to satisfy my growing desire.

"Wait, Ichi-"

"ICHIGO, TOSHIRO I'M BACK!" My tongue freezes merely inches away. I growl quickly grabbing Toshiro's clothing and helping him place them on.

"We'll continue this another time." Was my promise gently kissing his lips, as I retreat to the bathroom. I need to get rid of…this.

~Yaoi~

Shiro: When did I give you permission to use my first name? *Evil eye*"AND WHY DID I ALMOST HAVE SEX WITH ICHIGO!

Me: *blank face* I can make you dress up as a neko with only a thong on and visit Kenpachi. Plus your fans love it, Ichigo x Toshiro. So cute.

Shiro: *sweat drop* ahaha, I was just kidding… just don't make me see him. Well read and review.

Author note: Hey I was wondering what do people think of Kenpachi x Hitsugaya. It sounds like a cute couple…


	4. Chapter 4

Words: 990

Rating: M

Summary: I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, and I'm NOT homophobic. I just don't think its right for me to like a boy, especially one that I met through my little sister.

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any character.

Pairings: Ichigo x Hitsugaya, Ikkaku x Yumichika, sorta one-sided Renji x Hitsugaya but it's more like lusting after him.

Warnings: Male x Male, and other naughty things. Nothing really bad happens in this chapter, other than naughty Renji ;)

Author note: Sorry about my failed attempt at third person and the long wait I'm sooo sick right now.

~ Yaoi ~

I can't believe I almost slept with my little sister's friend. Sure he's cute and sexy...and I can't get the picture of him moaning and blushing out of my head. But still I almost slept with him, I almost fucked him. I'd be his first time…it always hurts your first time. What if I hurt him so much he never wanted to see me again. Plus I don't even know if he wants to do that, though he is a pre-teen so he's bound to be horny. That sounds so wrong and I'm not even gay…I like girls with big boobs and nice bodies and good personalities and…cute boys….

I'm so Bi-sexual…it just means I'm more open now… I guess.

"Ichigo something wrong?" Toshiro asks, hiding his smirk behind a black journal type book.

"No, just thinking." Karin looks over the both of us and rolls her black eyes. Muttering something under her breathe.

"Toshiro before you leave wanna do something, like play soccer…or go swimming at the beach?" He slowly places the book down and gives a sigh.

"Swimming would be…fine."

"Who's going swimming?" A loud obnoxious voice asks, while the walking freak show enters the room.

"Renji…WHO LET YOU IN MY HOUSE!"

"I did strawberry."

"Red pineapple!"

"Fire crotch!"

"*%#-"

"Where going to the beach Renji." Karin replies cutting me off.

"Oh cool, does that mean I can see Toshiro-kun is a swim suit." My fist moves forward, punching him straight across the face. Toshiro's cheeks are tinted red for a second before turning to their normal color, and a sharp glare is directed at Renji.

"Who said your c-"

"Yah whatever, get Rukia to come to." A moment of silence before Renji laughs in triumph, I scowl, Toshiro gives the evil glare times two and Karin smirks.

"No fucking way! Why is this asshole coming?"

"This is for Toshiro, and having a huge party would be fun. Right?" Toshiro gives her a blank look, and reopens his book. He goes back to looking totally engrossed in the novel, while Renji and I have a glaring match. He may be a horny bastard, and after MY Toshiro…yes my Toshiro but he does make a point. Seeing Toshiro dripping wet in a swimsuit would be…well sexy.

Wait when did he become mine?

~Yaoi~

"How far have you and Ichigo gone?" Karin asks an expression almost like amusement on her face. Toshiro sports a small blush before turning away, not wanting her to see his embarrassed expression.

"None of your concern." Toshiro mutters. "Why did you invite Renji, he thinks I'm 'hot'."

"Doesn't everyone." She whispers and rolls her eyes at the question. "Jealousy, he'll feel threatened by the attention you're receiving."

"Hn, who's going to the beach with us today?"

"Jinta, Ururu, Hiyori, Ichigo's friends." Toshiro nods, looking for his bathing suit.

"You're wearing the gray swim trunks right?"

"Yah," Toshiro mutters. "Hey Karin…do you think Renji actually likes me?"

"Hmm…no he lusts after you. He's not a bad person though…"

~Yaoi~

"So…you and Toshiro." Renji asks a smirk on his face. My blank-ish face turns into a glare paired with my signature scowl. He always knows what to say to ruin my good moods.

"What about him?"

"He's really cute; the guys are gonna like him to." Shit…I didn't think about the others. Ikkaku has Yumichika and Kenpachi…well he's into a tougher lover. The girls think he's baby brother cute and Keigo is into girls.

"He'll like who he likes." Renji opens his mouth to speak but I cut him off. "He's off limits to you."

"Why?" He whines, leaning against my bed. Giving his attempt at puppy dog eyes, which is pretty pathetic.

"He's not some play thing. Besides didn't you and Masa…whatever have a thing?"

"Only once, beside Ichi who said I'd use him like a toy." He playfully teases. I ignore the nickname, it's slightly better than berry, strawberry, carrot top or Itsygo especially Itsygo.

"I though you liked girls with big chests."

"I also like cute uke-ish boys." A vein bulges on my head while I glare heatedly at my soon to be dead friend. "He's also so inexperienced; I know so many things I can teach him…" A perverted smile is soon on his face, while my hands travel towards his exposed neck.

"ICHIGO THE OTHER'S ARE HERE!" So Renji's saved by my sister…it looks like Karma still hates me.

~ Yaoi ~

"Hey aren't you Rangiku's little cousin?" Bald…bald…who's bald and is friends with Matsumoto. Kira…no that's the blond depressed looking one.

"Yah…and your Ikkaku." He smirks opening his mouth to say something, but someone cuts him off.

"You are cute…or maybe beautiful." The one beside him exclaims, leaning down a tiny bit to stare into my eyes. This man...he looks almost to feminine to be a man. Wait…did he call me beautiful.

"I'm not-!"

"Toshiro-kun how did the chappy bunny costume fit?" Everyone stares at Rukia then to me almost pitying, and I force a smile.

"Wonderfully." I'll tell her later that her plan worked but right now in front of everyone…hell no.

"I feel sorry for you kid." Renji places a hand on my head and Ichigo glares at him. I force myself not to blush at Ichigo's almost bare body…he has a six pack. It's not as chiselled as Renji, Ikkaku or even close to Kenpachi's but it's still very visible, the others look like they're taking some illegal narcotics.

"Hitsugaya-kun wanna get some peanut butter and French fries with me and Rukia-san?" Orihime asks, while I nod. I don't think it's possible to eat those two together but there fine by themselves.

"Kurosaki-kun do you wanna come?" Ichigo smirks nodding, and we lock eyes.

"Actually I was wondering if Toshiro wanted to get ice-cream with me?"

"Oh how sweet Kurosaki-kun~" Ichigo leads me away and leans down so he's my height.

"Let's continue where we left off."

~ Yaoi ~

Shiro-kun: I'm…I'm going to have sex with Ichigo!

Me: Possible…or maybe you won't who knows.

Ichigo: Karma you better be on my side.

Review and read Sorry for the long wait.


	5. Chapter 5

Words: 969

Rating: M

Summary: I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, and I'm NOT homophobic. I just don't think its right for me to like a boy, especially one that I met through my little sister.

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any character.

Pairings: Ichigo x Hitsugaya, Ikkaku x Yumichika

Warnings: Male x Male, Karin slightly more evil than normal (in a sister way), and Rukia a fan girl for Yaoi. Sexual activities.

Author note: This is where things 'heat up' even more. Oh sorry for the short chapter, I'm so busy.

~Yaoi~

"Let's continue where we left off." Ichigo whispers, his breath tickling my exposed neck. Don't blush…do not blush…do not…crap. I follow him as he leads me to get ice-cream, and pulls me into the changing rooms. They'll be pretty empty since every ones already dressed in their clothing; and no one really changes at a beach. He pushes me into a handy-capped changing room and kisses me fiercely; he tastes like chocolate ice-cream.

"You taste good." He mutters in my ear and playfully bites it. I jump slightly as he takes his finger and dips it in my vanilla ice-cream cone and he flashes me a mischievous smile. He places it against my nipple. I bite back a small groan. He pushes me against the bench thing and starts to lick my bud in an antagonizing slow pace.

"Ahh…nnh." I moan softly as his fingers trail downwards and massage the band of my swim trunks. He chuckles and his lips press fiercely against my own. Damn Ichigo's like a sex god or something, not that I've ever had any practice before this.

I inhale sharply as a hand slides into my trunks, and starts to rub me. He starts to trail kisses from my mouth down my neck, to my collar bone which he sucks for a while and down my stomach. He quickly before I can protest sucks on the tip of me, while his fingers play with the rest of me.

"Ich-…ahh Ichigo…" I whimper a small blush on my cheeks. He deep throats me and a hand comes up to pinch my nipple, making me arch and let out a whine. This is so embarrassing; I'm acting like a cat in heat.

"Toshiro I'm not taking you here, but I still can play." My face heats up at the way he whispers the last part. "Suck." He has two fingers in front of my mouth and I can muster a small glare. I make sure the fingers are coated since I've hear how it hurt without proper penetration. That's the good thing about having people who tell you _everything_ they know about sex just to see you blush.

~Yaoi~

I bring Toshiro into a kiss when the fingers are coated, and place him in my lap with his legs outside of mine; he's spread perfectly for me. I bring him into a deep kiss before the first finger enters him, his eyes widen but I play with his front to distract him. I thrust the single digit into him a few more times before placing the second in. He's like velvet heat, virgin velvet Nevada.

"Does it hurt?" I whisper in his ear licking his neck enjoying the small trembles that I can feel.

"N-no…ahh" I feel around for that pleasure spot. He gasps and his head hits my chest as he arch's his back. I grin biting his shoulder teasingly.

"Found it." He blushes even more opening his mouth to say something but I push up against it again. He moans when I play with his prostate and his front at the same time, his breaths coming in pants.

"I-Ichigo ahh i-I'm almost." I lock him in a kiss just before he screams his realise. He slumps against me breath still irregular, I grin licking the cum off my hand.

"Yummy." He growls lowly when he finally can breathe normally and goes on his knees and paws my cock through my swim trunks. My painfully hard cock.

"Wait…Toshiro you don't have too…" I trail off when my trunks are pushed down and he innocently licks the tip. I swear it was the most erotic thing, him looking up at me with those big green eyes and his pink tongue darting out to lick me like a kitten and cream.

"Mmm Toshiro." Liquid heat envelops the whole tip of me while delicate fingers play with the rest of me. Shit…at this rate I'm not gonna last too long. He tries to take more of me but his throat constricts making the passageway unbearably tight and hot.

"I'm going to cum." I forewarn but he doesn't retract. I look downwards to see Toshiro swallow and wipe up what slipped from his mouth.

"Yum." He teases and I pull him into a hug after pulling his clothes back on and fixing mine..

"I wonder where the others are." We both share a look.

"Shit the others." I open the door and hold Toshiro as I run towards where the others are. I take a glance at him in my arms and smirk. This will be fun to explain.

~/~

"Oh Toshiro-kun, Kurosaki-kun your back." Karin, Rukia and Hiyori look at me once and they both grin cackling evilly. I'm so happy Ichigo didn't carry me here the whole way in his arms, that would be mortifying.

Some of the guys look amused; I wonder what's so funny. They can't possibly know what happened in that stall…that would be to embarrassing. Or did they see Ichigo carrying me part way.

"Did you guys like the ice-cream?" Orihime looks innocent to whatever the others are grinning about. Yumichika points something out on my body and grins with Ikkaku, Renji looks even slightly jealous.

"Hey…Toshiro is that a hickey?" I blush and cover my neck where Yumichika's pointing and glare at Ichigo. He has a smug look on his face, cocky bastard…

"Bug bite…" I growl out trying to hide my embarrassment.

"Are you and Kurosaki-kun going out?" Orihime tilts her head to the side a smile in place. Oh shit what do I say to this… I just can't lie to her but are we going out. And if we are am I ready to tell people…especially Ichigo's friends.

"Hey guys you wanna head back?" Thank you Shinji for your timing. The others grunt and nod, while I fall back to stand beside Rukia and Karin.

"Have fun Toshiro?"

"Yaoi~!" I groan to myself, this is going to be an annoying last night. Or maybe a really fun last night…I wonder if I'll still be in this…relationship with Ichigo when I go back to my house. I sigh and notice a mirror and stare…I blink.

"I'm gonna kill him." There are hickeys on my collar bones, chest, hip bones and neck. My lips are slightly red along with my nipples…no wonder the others were laughing. I'm going to kill him…no I have a better idea.

If you can't beat 'em…join them.

READ AND REVIEW

Anyone know any good yaoi/crime stories ;) Tell me in a review or private message I'd appreciate it.

This story will probably be a few more chapters long, like maybe 10 chapters and an extra yummy yaoi piece at the end.


End file.
